


Then the letting go

by protozoon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protozoon/pseuds/protozoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are not meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then the letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one. The short story writer in me shows (and that's pretty much all I usually am). Please don't be mad at me. =/ Comments are very much appreciated.

Laura tried to breathe. She couldn't. Today was the day, the day she feared the most. Carmilla and she had been a couple for a few months now and in the beginning, everything seemed quite perfect. But Carmilla took too much of her.   
Another breath. She tried to calm herself. Really, she didn't want to let things happen the way they turned out. Laura had tried to talk to her, but there was no way to talk to someone who decides not to listen and ignores everything you say and every sign you send.  
Another breath. Sure, you can't always be happy, not as person and not as couple. But there needs to be an end to the unhappiness or the chance for the unhappiness to end. 

As Carmilla entered the room, Laura stood up in front of her. „Oh, cupcake, what is that going to be?“, she asked smirkingly. Laura avoided her eyes and stared at her feet.  
„Carm, we need to talk.“, she whispered.  
„No, we don't.“, Carmilla answered and started to make her way to the bathroom.  
„Carm, please...“, Laura said and grabbed her wrist. „Please...“, she whispered again.  
Carmilla sat down, silently, staring at her hands. „So...this is it?“ - „This is what?“,Laura asked.   
„The end.“, Carmilla said.   
„I don't...I don't know...possibly...probably...yes.“, Laura struggeled. Carmilla tried to look her in the eyes and Laura noticed the pain in her eyes. The same pain, Carmilla could see in her eyes.  
„Do you still love me?“, Carm asked, silently, fearing the answer.  
Laura nodded slowly and took her hand. „I will never in my life love somebody as much as I love you. I will always love you. You're the love of my life. My missing piece.“  
„Why do you break up with me then?“, Carmilla snorted.  
„Carm...please...“ - „What?“ - „It's...I can't...“, Laura started to cry.  
She took a deep breath. „It's....nothing I will ever be able to explain. Some things are perfect, but for now, they are not meant to be.“  
Laura got up. And left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys! I promise, „a little bit of something“ will continue very soon, but in my current situation I had the need to write this. Usually I'm funnier and my stories are full of fluff. As always, my personal tumblr is heroinbetween and my writing tumblr is poetonthewaytowonderland


End file.
